


Moana's Treasures!

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Future, Non Continuation, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: Maui abandoned Moana or that's how she explains it. but he left her three very special treasures. Three Triplets that are almost mirror images of Maui himself...but they are very mischievous and Pranksters.far away Tomatoa is Plotting a way to get his revenge on both Maui and Moana for the events that took place six years ago.





	Moana's Treasures!

In the beginning, there was only ocean until the mother island emerged: Te Fiti.

Her heart held the greatest power ever known. 

It could create life itself.

And Te Fiti shared it with the world. But in time, some begin to seek Te Fiti's heart.

They believed that if they could possess it, the great power of creation would be theirs.

And one day, the most daring of them all voyaged across the vast ocean to take it.

He was a Demigod of the wind and sea. He was a warrior. A trickster. A shapeshifter who could change form with the power of his magical fish hook. 

And his name was Maui. 

But without her heart, Te Fiti began to crumble, giving birth to a terrible darkness.

Maui tried to escape, but was confronted by another who sought the heart: Te Kā, a demon of earth and fire. 

Maui was struck from the sky, never to be seen again. 

And his magical fish hook and the heart of Te Fiti, were lost to the sea. 

Where even now, 1000 years later, Te Kā and the demons of the deep still hunt for the heart, hiding in the darkness that will continue to spread, chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island until every one of us is devoured by the bloodthirsty jaws of inescapable death.

But the water found an ally in the form of a young girl.

When she was no more than a small baby she was drawn to the sea, and what lay beyond it.

Her father tried many times to keep her from the waters worried about her safety but her heart continued to be drawn to the beauty of the sea.

And as she grew older the pull toward the water only grew stronger and stronger.

But one day after Grandma Tala gave her the best advice she could ever give.

To always follow who you are, the girl who was then a woman took the canoe that was kept shut away, she got in it and sailed away. 

She was afraid she didn't know if she could make it past the reef in one piece.

“But just when she began to lose her nerve out swims a glowing blow Manta Ray, it glides under her boat, it flies right over the Reef and with renewed hope building up in her heart she took up the sails and guided her boat out and past the reef following the same path the Manta Ray had taken.

She was out and she was free, she had done what she had been afraid was impossible she had gotten passed the reef.

The woman sailed across the sea but then when she had accidentally drifted off to sleep the boat had drifted a little off course.

When she tried to fix it it tipped over, and just as she asked the ocean for it's help, a giant dark wave comes out of nowhere and she and the boat are both enveloped in the water.

But then when she thought it was all over for her, she wakes to find herself on an Island.

There she found what she had sought there she found Maui.

She tried to tell him why she was there but instead he interrupts her with a song and it goes something like this:

 

“ I see what's happening here ,

You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange,

You don't even know how you feel, It's adorable, 

Well it's nice to see that humans never change, 

Open your eyes,

let's begin Yes it's really me, It's Maui! 

Breathe it in I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod! 

When you're staring at a demigod,

What can I say except "You're welcome" 

For the tides, the sun, the sky 

Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome 

I'm just an ordinary demi-guy! 

Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky,

When you were waddling yay high? 

This guy! 

When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below? 

You're looking at him, yo! 

Oh, also I lasso'd the sun , You're welcome 

To stretch your days and bring you fun 

Also, I harness the breeze, 

You're welcome,

To fill your sails and shake your trees 

So what can I say except you're welcome? 

For the islands I pulled from the sea,

There's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome,

I guess it's just my way of being me,

You're welcome, you're welcome ,

Well, come to think of it Kid, honestly I can go on and on,

I can explain every natural phenomenon,

The tide, the grass, the ground,

Oh, that was Maui just messing around,

I killed an eel, I buried its guts,

Sprouted a tree, now you've got coconuts,

What's the lesson? What is the takeaway?

Don't mess with Maui when he's on the breakaway,

And the tapestry here in my skin, 

Is a map of the victories I win, 

Look where I've been,

I make everything happen, 

Look at that mean mini Maui just tippity tappin' 

Well anyway, let me say you're welcome! 

For the wonderful world you know,

Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome! 

Well, come to think of it, I gotta go,

Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome! 

'Cause I'm gonna need that boat,

I'm sailing away, away, you're welcome! 

'Cause Maui can do anything but float,

You're welcome, you're welcome,

And thank you!”

He locked her in his cave with a giant rock but she was not easily defeated inside the cave there was a giant statue of Maui himself she pushed the Statue until it fell, she used it to climb up to hole found in the roof.

She jumped from the cave and landed out to sea trying to chase after Maui and the boat he stole from her.

The sea decided to lend a hand it gave her a burst of speed and stuck her on the boat.

But Maui quickly made her fall off, many times the water put her back and Maui tried to knock her off.

He even tried to throw the rock and the water threw it back at him.

He tried to leave the boat himself and it put him back too, but then while they were arguing over the heart a group of pirates appeared.

Their boats turned into more boats and their weapons were blow darts that they were shooting at them.

They stole the heart of Te Fiti which her chicken had swallowed, taking only an oar for protection she smacked the pirates around and managed to steal the heart of Te Fiti and the chicken back.

From their the two of them went in search of Maui's fish hook it was the only way to get him to agree to take the heart back.

But getting back the hook was not easy, the two of them had to fight a giant crab that collected treasure more obsessively than even pirates.

The two only escaped with the hook and their lives by using their wits.

From their Maui and the woman finally came to a mutual respect for each other.

They became not just unwilling companions but best friends, and it soon came time to defeat Te Ka and take back the heart.

The woman misjudged the distance and the speed of the lava monster and they only lived through it because Maui saved them both with his fish hook.

But they were blown far away from the Island and they were uninjured but the fish hook had been cracked and damaged.

Maui and the woman had the biggest fight ever and shapeshifting into a hawk he flew away turning his back on the woman.

She was devastated and felt like a failure at that moment but then while she sat there feeling sorry over the situation, the water started to grow blue and what should appear but the blue Manta Ray from before.

It disappeared under the boat and she searched the top of the water for it but then behind her she finds instead her deceased Grandmother Tala.

She comforted her and reminded her of who she was, and instead of turning back home.

After Grandma had disappeared she repaired the damaged canoe, she retrieves the heart that she had given back to the sea.

 

With new determination she sailed back to the Island to face Te Ka alone.

This time she outsmarted Te Ka and got to the other side but she would still have been killed if Maui hadn't swooped in to save the day with his trusty fish hook.

He gave her the time she needed to reach the Island but Te Fiti was gone she wasn't where she was supposed to be.

But then she realized the truth.

Te Ka was just an angry corrupted Te Fiti without her heart.

She reminded the Island of who she was and finally she returned the heart to Te Fiti.

Te Fiti was grateful and forgiving of Maui after he apologized.

He was given a new repaired fish hook to replace the broken one and The woman was given a new Canoe as her’s had been destroyed.

Maui chose to travel with her just for a short distance.

But Maui without realizing what he had done left the woman with a most precious gift.

He left her three beautiful babies that she loves with all her heart.

The waves crash against the rocky coast as Moana told the story of Maui and the voyage that had led her to meet the Demigod to her three beautiful Triplets.

Three beautiful identical boys each of them almost a spitting image of their father.

She loved them more than life itself and each had a name that fit their characters well.

There was: Kai, Makani, and Nisu.

Kai was wild and usually very unpredictable and as such was named for the sea. 

Makani was often trying very boisterous and also unpredictable he was usually rash and the first to cause trouble just like wind before the storm. 

And Nisu he was generally quiet but quick to pick fights with his brother but wasn't much of a leader but just like his brother Makani he was always pulling dangerous stunts and so was named for Maui’s giant hawk form.

Even as the story ended the boys were running around chasing each other in some kind of game they made up based on the story she told them.

They requested the story almost every day and she knew that they asked not because they wanted to play the game or because it was incredibly interesting but because they were all thirsty to hear about their dad.

Moana ached for each of them that they were growing up without ever knowing Maui, but when he had kissed her and they had taken things to a new level she had fallen asleep.

When she had woken up her boat had made it back to Mutonui and Maui was gone.

He had left her behind and had decided he didn't want to stay with her.

About nine months later her three beautiful boys had decided to come into the world and though she missed Maui the boys helped fill some of the void.

Now the boys were five years old, and the most important people in her life.

She had taken them out from the time they were four and taught them all one on one how to sail the canoes, how to get passed the reef and how to fish.

Rising from the ground where she had sat telling the story she picked up the chicken feed bag and returned to her daily chore of feeding the chickens and checking in with the rest of the villagers.

She was the Village Chief, her father was still around to guide her but he had chosen to step down and allow Moana to be the leader she was meant to be.


End file.
